


Helping hand

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heartwarming, M/M, Overworking, Shaving, Sleep Deprivation, Wong is a Good Bro (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Stephen is too tired and overworked to be able to shave his face, thankfully Tony is always ready to help.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the mental image of Tony shaving Stephen's bear,   
> that's all. 
> 
> Thanks for reading

It was one of the bad days, in fact it was a bad week, yet he stubbornly refused to admit that, too focused on his responsibilities that he didn't even try to acknowledge the warnings his body gave. One more hour, one more line and just like that he had spent more than seventeen hours without a break and he would have continued if it wasn't for Wong.

He entered the huge library with annoyance written all over his face until his gaze fell on Stephen and his expression shifted to a mild concern.

“What ?” 

“You look terrible.”

“You interrupted my work just to tell me that I don't look good ? As if I couldn't tell for myself. I'm a doctor after all.” he replied, feeling a wave of annoyance washing over him, which must have been shown on his face. Once again he ignored the increased shaking of his hands, more noticeable once his focus was away from the book. 

“Call Stark, your phone hasn't stopped ringing for a while, it interferes with my work. Maybe it's time to take a break. This isn't an immediate threat.”

The cloak perked up at the name of Stephen's boyfriend and at the suggestion of leaving the dullness of the library. He turned to glare at the cloak, but as usual the stubborn thing took Wong's side and flew out to join him leveling Stephen with a gesture that could only be interpreted as a glare. 

Unable to do anything else, he let out a sigh that only encouraged Wong's smirk, so he had to make a compromise.

“Fine, I'll quickly finish this up and call him. Would that be enough ?” even though his friend's eyes narrowed in suspicion, he nodded in agreement and left, followed by the cloak. 

A moment later, his phone dropped in his lap from a portal with a yell of 'call him!', effectively closing his opened book.

Unfortunately the phone's battery was so low that he didn't even manage to make the call. 

Now that his focus was completely ruined, he began to feel the effects of long hours spent in one spot, hunched over books, his back hurt, his hands trembled without stopping and he felt too tired to continue his work. As he slowly took the stairs towards his room in an attempt to stretch his legs, his mind started drifting off and everything that he read about was pushed in the back as new thoughts started crawling in. 

He realized that he hadn't seen his boyfriend in a week and embarrassingly he just felt the need creeping up on him, the longing for his touch, the comfort and the peace he could find while being in his arms. 

Wong was right, Tony most likely was worried, but didn't want to push him, aware and completely understanding of the serious duties the sorcerer supreme had. He was going to call him once he...no he was going to surprise him by opening a portal to his place, only after he took a shower. 

Not surprisingly, the cloak was waiting for him by the bathroom, eagerly pushing him inside that Stephen couldn't hold back his chuckle.

He flinched when he saw his own reflection in the mirror, he really looked terrible, the fact that he was overworked, sleep-deprived and in a desperate need for a shave was clear. So he took a long shower, relishing the way his stiff muscles loosened up by the hot water which resulted in improving his condition, even his hands seemed to ache less. 

Wrapped in a towel he took a deep breath and concentrated on picking up a razor and starting his shave, but his hands didn't want to obey him. They shook more and more the more he struggled which only made him frustrated as he glared at the object, too tired to even indulge his self-deprecating thoughts when his ears picked up a sound, he turned his gaze towards the open door and-

"Not that I don't enjoy the view, but I thought I'd get at least a smile for failing to sneak up on you. Or anything other than a frown." 

"Tony?" 

"Who else did you expect ? I surely hope you don't have someone else hidden around." by the tone of his voice it was obvious that he was joking, but seeing him standing there looking soft and cuddly dressed up in sweatpants and a sweatshirt with his hair messy, he was perfect.

"As if I have time for anything else...there's no one else I like as much as you, you already know that." he mumbled, his words made no sense to his ears, but he knew what he needed.

He needed a hug. 

It seemed that Tony needed that as well by the expression on his face and the way his eyes were checking him out. Then they collided, arms wrapped around each other, silently taking in each other's presence and warmth.

When they pulled back, Tony gave him a short, but sweet kiss, his hand gently caressing his face, once again searching for signs of injury.

"Now tell me what made you so frustrated."

"Only if you tell me how you arrived here. You look a bit tired, hope you didn't come driving this late."

"Wong opened a portal to let me in, it seems he can be quite helpful when he wants."

"Oh...do I hear a compliment ? Does that mean you would stop irking him ?" he chuckled.

"Nah, that's the fun part." he let his smile drop before he asked, concern in his voice,

"How are you ?" when Stephen opened his mouth to say that he was fine, he saw Tony's expression and decided not to play tough and to just admit what he felt.

"Tired...I'll feel better once I take some rest and eat something, but firstly I need to convince my hands to hold the razor, so I can shave." at his confession Tony's eyes shone with understanding before they lit with enthusiasm. 

"Can I do it ? I mean...would you let me do that ?" he sounded shy which was one more reason to take him seriously.

"Really ? You want to shave my beard ?"

"Yeah, I won't ruin it, I promise, after all I'm an expert when it comes to facial hair." 

He agreed with a nod, suddenly feeling shy without a reason, it wasn't as if they hadn't been intimate before, yet somehow this felt more intimate and it appeared he wasn't the only one who felt like that.

Pretty soon he found himself sitting on the toilet seat, carefully watching his boyfriend's face. Tony was gentle, very, very careful of every movement and slow. In fact Stephen had never seen him move so slowly, his hands steady, his movements short and precise, from time to time he'd send him a smile or he would use his free hand to caress his face, always mindful. And he hummed songs under his breath. By the time he was finished Stephen was almost half-asleep, his shoulders relaxed, lulled by the soothing touches and the lovely voice.

“Stephen...sweetheart, we're done." then he realized that he was leaning onto Tony's chest, head supported by Tony's hands, he reluctantly pulled back only to mumble while still keeping one eye closed.

”Thanks...bedtime..“ and he reached to take a hold of his boyfriend's hands, as if he was afraid that he would disappear at any moment, he felt childish, but he was so at ease that he didn't care.

”Stay the night.“ and he didn't wait for an answer he simply dragged him to the bedroom and guided him to sit on the bed.

”You're still in your towel“ was the amused reply when Stephen stretched himself across the bed while still holding one of Tony's hands.

”Don't care, I have you to keep me warm.“ he heard the soft chuckle, felt the way his cheeks flushed, but all he could see was those brown eyes shining with love as Tony was leaning down to look at him. 

”Alright, Mr cuddles, just let me do something first.“ he then rearranged them in a more comfortable position, one where Stephen's head was laying on Tony's chest as he was massaging his hands.

”Tony...you don't have to do that.“

”Tonight you get the welcome home treatment by yours truly, so no arguing with your elders, just relax and rest. I got you.“

He didn't know what pushed him to say that, maybe the last words, his presence, but just before he fell asleep he pressed a kiss on Tony's neck since it was the closest naked part available and with a sleepy,

”I love you.“ he surrendered himself to the arms that held him as he drifted off.


End file.
